New Waters
by Megan M Knight
Summary: With a past full of repressed memories, Malia takes on the job as the nightguard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a place that she barely remembers, and has to come back to every night, even though her instincts tell her to stay away. With her friends by her side, she'll have to come to terms with some old family secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so just to let you know, this is my first Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction, so PLEASE no hate, I can't promise that my grammar will be perfect since english isn't my first language.**

 **Anyway. I´ve read so many FNAF fanfics, and they were all so amazing, so i finally got myself together, and decided to make my own story.**

 **This story was inspired by Da-Tenshi Setsuna´s two stories** Five Nights at Freddy´s: Our Little Horror Story **and** Five Nights at Freddy´s: Game Over **. And Arctic Vulpix story** Expect the Unexpected **. If you haven´t read any of these stories yet, you should REALLY consider reading them, they´re amazing.**

 **Okay back on topic, I really hope you like the chapter.** **I DON`T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY`S**

* * *

The door to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria opened, and in walked a girl, her straight chestnut brown hair reached to the middle of her stomach. She wore a casual set of faded grey high waist skinny denim jeans, a white spaghetti strap top, with the sentence `Good girls are just bad girls that haven´t been caught´ written on it in black, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black, white and blue converse.

Holding her right hand, were a 9-year-old girl, with dirty blond hair which reached her shoulders, and turquoise blue eyes which shone with life. She wore a dark blue and white hoodie, a pair of colourful flower themed leggings, and a pair of blue converse which matched her hoodie and beautiful blue eyes.

Together they walked away from the entrance and towards one of the tables in the middle of the room, it wasn't that close to the stage, but on the same time not that far away from the stage, where the three main animatronics, Freddy Fazbear, Chica the chicken and Bonnie the bunny was performing.

Just as they settled down at a table, the animatronics started singing another song, hearing the music start, the little girl's head shot up, and turned towards the stage, where a crowd of kids had already gathered before the singing animatronics, she then turned her head towards her brown haired friend with a pleading look in her eyes.

Not being able to say no to the girl's adorable puppy face, the brunette nodded her head towards the stage, and in the next second the little girl was racing towards the stage.

Now being alone the brunette had some time to look around, before her little companion would return. Glancing at the other people in the restaurant, she quickly discovered that she was the only teen in the building. Well, that was nothing new, she was used to the fact that she was the only one her age whenever she would visit the restaurant with her sister.

But then there's also the fact that this was a pizzeria for kids.

The only reasons that she came here, was because that her sister Lily loved it here, seriously you couldn't talk to her for five minutes before she would change the topic, and talk about the pizzeria and its animatronics, or more specifically, Bonnie.

Lily loved Bonnie, she even persuaded her parents into letting her get guitar lessons, so that she would be able to play just like Bonnie. Sometime not long ago, around the time when she got highlights in her hair, Lily tried to persuade her parents into letting her dye her hair purple, but of course that never happened.

After everything she had experienced in this pizzeria, you would think that instead of coming back, she would do anything to stay as far away from it as possible. The same went for her friends, they pretty much shared the same tragic story about the pizzeria, but somehow they had managed to push past it.

She smiled at Lily who had managed to push herself through the crowd, and know stood in the front, looking at Bonnie who played on his guitar.

Her smile disappeared when she turned her head towards the other end of the pizzeria, towards pirate cove. The dark purple curtains decorated with stars were still closed, and the 'Out of Order' sign was still standing in front of the closed off cove, as it had done the past couple of years.

The lights on the ceiling surrounding the pirate cove was no longer turned on, which left the pirate cove and some of the surrounding tables in the shadows.

It was kinda sad to watch the place look like that, even though she didn't like the pizzeria that much. Well, there were a time when she liked the pizzeria, but that was ages ago, before everything went wrong. Her favourite animatronic at that time had actually been Foxy, but Bonnie came in on a close second. It was probably because the three of them almost had the same personality, if animatronics could have a personality that is.

As a child she was pretty much like Lily. She had been so obsessed by her guitar, and didn't let anyone touch it, but unlike Lily she loved everything which had a connection to pirates, if it had anything on it that could show that it was pirate related, she had to have it, no matter what.

But she had changed much since she was a child, that time this were the best she knew, and know she would rather be alone, or with her friends, it depended on her mood. But even though she wanted to be alone sometimes, the others wouldn't let her, and would drag her out of her bed, where she would most likely hide under her blanket, or if the situation was worse, under her bed.

The corners near the pirate cove were covered in spider webs, and the purple colour on the curtains were faded, some of the stars was mixing in with the background, or looked as if they were about to fall off, and if you looked closely you would be able to see several cuts in the purple fabric.

There weren't really any reasons for it to be closed anymore, heck there weren't any reason for it to be closed in the first place, the accident happened a long time ago, and it wasn't even the fox animatronic´s fault. How she knew that? She was there when it happened.

She may have been young back then, but she know what she saw, and what she saw wasn't the fox attacking that poor kid. If people had sat down and thought for a second, they would realise that the original animatronics weren't even entertaining back then, but instead it was their counterparts, the Toys, who ruled the spotlight. It was first after the accident that the management decided, to go back to the older versions.

She herself never really liked the Toy animatronics, I mean, come one, they were complete rip-offs of the originals, only with several layers of makeup on, which made them look like overgrown Barbie dolls, except for The Puppet, who she found creepy the moment she saw it, and Balloon Boy, or BB whatever you wanted to call him, who she had admittedly liked the most out of the Toy gang if she had to be honest.

It wasn't long after the accident, that the Toys were scrapped, and the restaurant was rebuilt. The older models were refurbished, and once again set on stage in the new version of the pizzeria. Well, everyone except Foxy.

It didn't take long for people to forget about the Toys, it was as if they had never existed, and that´s why everybody began blaming Foxy for the accident.

It was kind of strange, the Toys were easily forgotten, but the accident weren't, sure the Toys hadn't been there for a long time, and the accident had been in the newspapers, but so had the Toys, she still had the newspaper from one of the boxes she found in her old home as proof.

What could she say, people were just really stupid.

The management must have payed someone to get rid of all the evidence that the toys had existed, cause, every time she had searched for anything, concerning the Toys, she would always end up with nothing.

Concerning Foxy. The accident had been the headline in the news for a couple of days, before it was put down and erased from existence, of course not before her parents managed to get a copy of it, and lock it away in one of the boxes in the attic. She never really knew why her parents would keep something like that, but now she was grateful that they did.

People that had heard about it and had read the newspaper, stopped coming to the pizzeria, because they thought that it was dangerous, as long as the fox continued to be there.

Over a short span of time, many had threatened to sue the pizzeria, if the management didn´t get rid of Foxy.

Almost everyone wanted the pizzeria to close, saying that it was too dangerous to keep it going with all the accidents which had occurred there, but the few people who still supported the pizzeria, would come up with ideas like; hiring a mechanic to check up on the animatronics from time to time, but the others would be against everything they said, and shoot it down immediately.

So the owner did what he deemed necessary and closed the pirate cove.

She herself didn't really know what to think, she didn´t really like the place that much, but she was pretty much forced to come here, either by her `parents´; because Lily wasn't allowed to be here alone, without anyone from the family. Or by herself, since she thought that she had to get over some kind of stupid fear for the pizzeria.

Yeah it´s stupid, but she couldn't just ignore it, by staying away. It would turn up sooner or later, it happened before, and she was sure that it would just happen again.

She looked away from the pirate cove, and down at her nails, there were still bits and pieces of blue and green nail polish on them, she would have removed it by now if she had any nail polish remover, but she didn't have enough money to buy any.

"Can I have a pizza?"

Hearing the voice, she turned her head towards the source of the sound, only to find Lily, inches away from her face.

"You know that mom and dad doesn't want that you eat, when we're supposed to eat dinner less than an hour later, and you know that. Besides, you got pizza yesterday." She said with a knowing look on her face.

She didn't really like calling Lily´s parents her parents, but it would be weird to call them by their names in front of Lily, and there was also the fact that she kind of thought of them as her parents too. She had been a part of their family for almost five years now, and she was bound to start calling them mom and dad at some point.

She continued to stare at Lily, intending to win that starring contest that had apparently started between the two, while Lily put her adorable puppy face on, in hopes of convincing the brunette to buy her a pizza.

"That won't work on me again." She said keeping a straight face.

Lily backed away and sat down on the chair beside her big sister, and looked down at the table and began sniffing as if she were about to cry.

"Don't cry." She said, when she noticed that people around them had begun to look at them.

Lily's response to that was to start crying.

"Fine, fine. You get your pizza." She said quickly, slightly cursing in her head.

"It always works" Lily said with a small giggle, while she pushed herself of the chair, and made her way back towards the stage.

Focusing on the stage again, she noticed that Freddy was nowhere in sight, and the two remaining animatronics and children had split into two groups, and of course Lily had used this as an opportunity to get up close to Bonnie.

Chica were at the moment talking with the kids about sweets like cupcakes and gummy bears, and introduced them to her cupcake.

Bonnie was playing on his guitar while talking to the kids, when the kids would reach out towards his guitar, Bonnie would hesitate before letting them touch it. It seemed like he was protective of his guitar too, just like Lily was, luckily it seemed like he wasn't quite as long down that road as Lily were, she could get pretty scary, if you messed with her things. She knew that from personal experience.

Once again after many years, it was a family friendly place, well kind of, there were still red stains on the floor and walls, which she guessed were pizza sauce. But the kids looked happy to be here, and the parents' didn't really look like they held any grudge against the pizzeria anymore.

Feeling the need to go to the bathroom, she pushed herself away from the table, and began to walk towards an open door; where there was a sign labelled restroom, but stopped when she heard distant voices coming from the right hallway leading to the small office at the end of the room. Don´t ask her how she knew that, ´cause the chance that she would tell anyone were slim.

Curiosity won over common sense, and made her follow the sound coming from the hallway. When she reached the end of the hall, she slowly peeked inside the office, but quickly pulled her head back, before one of the persons in the room saw her.

When she was once again down the hallway, this time out of camera sight, she continued to listen to the conversation, the persons inside the office were having.

 _"I don´t care who told you, and why you believe it, but you have to get the thought that the animatronics come to life at night and try to get into your office, out of your head Schmidt. It´s not true, and it´s not possible."_

 _"But I´ve seen it with my own eyes! They walk around at night, and they talk, and-"_

 _"Of course they talk, it´s what they are programmed to do."_

 _"No. I mean, they talk as if they have a mind of their own, they are just trying to fool you and everybody else, so that when they get the chance, they can kill you, just like when they killed the other guy!"_

´There´s something seriously wrong with this guy. ´

 _"Mr. Schmidt your fantasy is getting out of hand, if you can´t handle the job, you should find another."_

´Did he just-´

 _"Are you firing me?"_

´He did. ´

 _"Yes"_

´Just say it straight man, then it´ll all end better.

 _"You can´t fire me! I quit!"_

´Okay, this was not one of those times. ´

The sound of steps made her press her body as far against the wall as possible, trying to blend in with her surroundings. ´Let me just tell you, it wasn't as easy as it sounded. ´

Suddenly a brown haired guy, about her height, walked out of the office, and continued to make his way towards the dining area, completely ignoring her. From the way that he slammed his shoes into the ground every time he took a step, she could easily tell that he wasn't that happy to be fired, even though he complained about the job in the first place.

Slowly she moved away from the wall, and checked to her right and left, in case the man decided to return or if the person inside the office decided to leave.

Not seeing any signs of any of the persons coming, she moved away from the protecting darkness, and walked back down the hallway, hoping to reach the dining area, without being caught by an employee, since the customers weren't allowed to be anywhere near the office.

"Hey! You!"

"Oh shit." She whispered under her breath, and turned around to face the man.

When she turned around, she had expected to see a small chubby man, with some kind of moustache or beard, and almost no hair on his head, or something like that, what she inspected the typical boss to look like. But instead she saw a man, a little taller than she was, around 30 years old, with a good build, and with a face that looked very familiar to her.

"I´m sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Malia? What are you doing here?" The man interrupted her.

"Ehm… I… was just… ehm… trying to find the bathroom, but now I can see that this is the wrong way. So… bye." Malia lied nervously. Well it hadn't been a complete lie. She then turned around towards the dining area, and began walking.

"Malia, you known this place inside out, I know that you haven't been here for quite some time, but I'm pretty sure you know that this isn't the way to the bathrooms." He said knowingly. She could almost picture the smirk on his face.

Malia stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"You know me too good Chris." Malia said, and walked back to the man now identified as Chris, and hugged him.

"Well, what would you expected for someone who has known you for your entire life." He said with a smile, hugging her back.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Malia asked breaking the hug. She was curious, she hadn't seen him in quite some time, and to meet him here, out of all the places she could have meet him, after all that time they had been apart, was uninspected.

"Well, it's been quite some time since I've been here, and seen the place in person, so I thought that it was time for me to come back and check on my pizzeria." Chris said still smiling.

"Wait a second. YOUR pizzeria?! Since when has this been YOUR pizzeria?" Malia asked shocked.

"Well, I`ve owned the pizzeria for quite some time now, I bought it after it closed down for the second time. It isn't easy to keep this place up running, I barely have enough money to pay the employees, but I've managed. But even though I'm doing everything I can, it just doesn't seem to be enough. It´s also quite hard to find new employees these days, most of the people working here are teenagers around your age, but I'm pretty sure that they're just in it to earn some money. And then there is this thing with people starting to believe that the animatronics are alive." Chris said.

"Yeah, I kinda heard your conversation." Malia said, and looked down at the floor, a little ashamed to have been eavesdropping on Chris.

"Hey don't look like that." Chris said lifting her chin, so that she looked into his eyes.

"Okay. So… I guess there´s an open position as the night guard?" Malia asked, a smile adoring her face.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Chris asked, with a frown on his face, completely oblivious.

"I think I know one who´ll take the job." Malia said with a smirk.

"Who?"

"Me" Malia said, and pointed at herself, her voice sounding slightly annoyed by the fact that, he hadn´t guessed that it was her, the second she asked about the job.

"I don't see why not. Are you sure Rebekah and Andrew approve of this?" He asked.

 _`No way in hell are they going to approve, to me being the night guard a place that they don´t like, if it hadn´t been for a birthday party that Lily went to, they probably wouldn't even know about this place. So I repeat, NO, they´re not going to say yes to this, I know they want that I get a job, but I´m pretty sure, that I won't even be able to finish asking before they've said no.´_

"I don't see why they shouldn´t."

"Great, your shifts starts at 12:00 am and ends 6:00 am, every monday to friday." Chris said.

 _´12:00 am to 6:00 am, okay that might be a problem. What the heck, I´m taking this job, I need the money, and now I finally have another reason to use ´Puppet Malia`, it's been ages since the last time I've used her, the only bad thing about it is that, I still owe Jared and Joey. ´_

"Okay, sounds good. But what about saturdays and sundays?." She asked.

"I can take those from now, until I get the chance to ask the dayguard if he can take them. Concerning the shift tonight-" Chris began.

"I can take the shift tonight." Malia volunteered.

"Are you sure about that. I need you to be a hundred percent sure that you can come tonight." Chris said seriously, and looked at her.

"You can count on me Chris. I won't let you down." Malia said reassuring.

"Good. I trust you on your word Malia. You´ll have to arrive a little earlier tonight, since it´s your first night, and you don´t know how to use the equipment in the office" He said.

"That sound okay." Malia said.

After sharing a quick hug, the two began walking back towards the dining area, but stopped right before they stepped out of the dim light in the hallway, and into the bright light in the dining area, and shook hands.

"Welcome to the Fazbear family Malia."

* * *

 **That was all there was for this chapter, I really hope you liked it, since it don't usually show my stories to other people, so I don't know if they're good or bad.**

 **But anyway.**

 **Tell me about what you thought of this chapter down below.**

 **See you in the next chapter. (** I don't know how, I just wanted to say it **).**

 **BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay first and foremost. HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you´ve all had a great 2016! :)**

 **Okay now that I´ve covered that.** **Hey everyone, It´s me, and I'm back with a new chapter. I´m sorry that it took so long to update the story, but to make up for it, I give you this chapter.**

 **So, enjoy**

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S, IT BELONGS TO SCOTT CAWTHON. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S**

* * *

"I can´t see how this is fair. You got a job, where you´re paid money for siting in a chair doing nothing. But I´m not allowed to get a pizza," Lily complained from beside Malia.

"Would you stop complaining? You got pizza yesterday. WITHOUT me may I add, which is totally unfair if you ask me," Malia said as she slowed to a stop in front of a traffic light, which allowed her enough time to execute her tickle attack on Lily, without the danger of driving into one of the many trees, which were planted along the side of the road.

Lily began squirming in her seat as the sound of laughter filled the car.

"Ss..st..top…stop," Lily forced out in the middle of her laughing fit, struggling to take in enough air to say the word in one go.

Malia was startled when a car honk sounded from behind them, and stopped her tickling attack on Lily once she realized that the traffic light was green. Once having stifled her laughter into a small giggle, she turned her focus back to the road.

"How long till we're home?" Lily asked clutching her side, still collecting herself after the tickle attack.

"Well, we've been driving for three minutes, it takes seven minutes to drive home from the pizzeria, you´re smart, do the math," Malia told Lily, a certain sassiness to her tone.

Lily crossed her arms and looked out of the window, watching as the trees they drove by turned into blurs because of the speed they were going at.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Lily sighed and leaned against the door at her side of the car, placing her right hand on the window, and tracing snowflakes on the fogged over window with her index finger.

"Are we there soon?"

"Yes."

"Serious?" Lily asked as she turned away from the window, raising her eyebrows at Malia.

"No. I thought you knew me better than that Lily, I´m disappointed," Malia said shaking her head, "I thought I had trained you better than that."

Lily turned to Malia squishing her own face, causing wrinkles to appear on her forehead, "What are you talking about? You never gave me any kind of training," she told Malia.

Now it was Malia´s turn to look questionably at Lily, until a look of recognition passed her face, "Ah… right, that was Tara, not you. By the way, stop doing that, you're gonna get wrinkles. What were we talking about again?" Malia asked.

"I don´t know, I got lost the second this conversation started," Lily said rubbing her temple, trying to get rid of the headache which was starting to form.

As Lily rid herself of the headache, Malia started tapping on the steering wheel, breaking the silence which had fallen between the two of them. Lily looked up when she heard Malia, a smile broke out on her face as she used her hands to add more to the beat by slapping her thighs, while adding some stomps with her feet.

Malia smiled when she heard Lily join in, "we should do this more often," Malia said as they finished right as she took a right turn and drove onto the road where they lived.

"That didn't take that long, did it?" Malia asked as the garage door opened when she pressed one of the buttons on a remote control which had been glued to the car right beside the build-in radio.

"Home sweet home, I guess," Malia said parking the car and turning the ignition off.

"What do you mean by that?" Lily asked taking off her seat belt off.

"That you don´t get any pizza," Malia said as she put the car keys in her pocket, and took her seat belt off like Lily.

"Hey! Don´t change the subject," Lily said turning her head to the seat where Malia should have been, but the other girl had already left the car, leaving Lily to herself.

"Great, now I´m talking to myself."

 **Xx**

"Hey! We´re home," Malia said the second she stepped inside the living room, nothing except for some sound coming from the kitchen, indicated that there was anyone inside the house. Not wanting to wait for whoever was in the kitchen to come and say hi, she crossed the living room, throwing the car keys in the bowl where it was usually kept along the way, before she made her way up the stairs.

"Malia, you´re home. How´d it go?" Rebekah asked walking out of the kitchen, stopping Malia before she could disappear up the stairs.

Malia´s face morphed into a frown, but covered it up with a false smile before she turned around to face Rebekah.

"Well, except for a couple of problems here and there it went pretty well," Malia said turning back around.

"No pizza?" Rebekah asked, she knew how addicted Lily was to pizza, if Lily had the chance to decide what she got to eat, she´d probably only eat pizza, ´ _breakfast, lunch, and dinner time is pizza time´,_ as Lily had said herself.

"Nope, no pizza. Aren't you proud of me?" Malia said, a smile/smirk present on her face.

Malia turned around and continued her way up the stairs. "By the way, I got a job," she said when she reached the top of the stairs, her back was turned to Rebekah, but as soon as she told Rebekah about what had happened before they came home, there went three seconds, and she was enveloped in a tight hug. How the woman could move from her spot beside the couch to the top of the stairs in such a short amount of time, she´d never understand.

"That´s fantastic honey! I´m so proud of you! And I´m sure Andrew would be too," Rebekah said practically radiating with joy.

"Thanks. Would you please… let go… need… air," Malia gasped in the air once Rebekah let go of her, "god… you´ve got a strong grip."

"Sorry, I´m just so happy for you," Rebekah said giving Malia a quick hug, "well I've gotta go finish dinner before Andrew comes home from work," She said ruffling Malia´s hair up a little before walking back to the kitchen.

While Rebekah went back to the kitchen, Malia stood frozen at the top of the stairs, her hair sticking up in a weird way, until she unfroze and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame the wild bush on top of her head, aka. her hair.

Malia puffed out a breath and turned around to walk to her room. When she walked down the corridor she took a peek inside of Lily´s room which laid on the right side of the corridor. When she opened the door, the light coming through the windows in the corridor shone inside, and lit the room up. It was still messy as always, since Lily never cleaned it up, the only times that it got cleaned up, was when Rebekah couldn't see the bed anymore thanks to the toys, which resulted in her cleaning the room for hours. Lily´s toys laid spread across the floor and her bed was unmade

Malia shook her head and closed the door, once again shutting out the light which came from the windows, rendering the room dark again.

Once having reached the end of the corridor she turned the doorknob to her room and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

She hadn't realized how tired she had been before, but now that she was alone in her room, she couldn't stop herself from falling onto her bed. Now that she thought about it, sleep probably was a good idea since she had to work the nightshift later, and would have to be well rested.

She reached out behind her, grabbed one of the many pillows she had on her bed, and hugged it to her chest. Her eyes were closed, everything around her was quiet, sleep should have been inevitable, but just as she was pulled into the darkness, she was pulled out again because of a certain annoying object in her pocket, playing that annoying song which she HATED, along with it vibrating.

"Ugh…" Malia threw the pillow to the floor, pushed herself into a sitting position, and took her phone out of the pocket in her jacket.

"Hello?" Malia hoped that this would just be some kind of seller, so that she could just say ´ _I have no interest in buying anything,´_ to, then end the call, and go back to bed.

"Malia! Hey, how are you doing?"

"Tara… I don't really have time right now," Malia said, fortunately it hadn't been someone trying to sell her something, but unfortunately for her Tara could be just as annoying as any other salesperson.

"What happened this time? Who do I have to threaten?" Malia could practically picture Tara´s smirk, as her tone went from concerned to menacing.

"Nothing happened Tara, I just need some silence so that I can get some sleep. I got a job today, which involves being awake from 12AM till 6AM, so I need to be well rested," Malia said putting the phone on loudspeaker, and laying it beside her, while she let herself fall back on the bed.

"Can I come with you, it´ll probably we boring, but I´ve got nothing else to do."

"Tara…" she seriously didn't want anyone to come with her to work, not even her friends.

"Please… pretty pretty please with those sprinkles you like on top."

"Fine, I´ll pick you up at 11. See you later," she was about to press send, when Tara stopped her just before she could end the call, and get back to sleeping before going to work.

"Wait! What about if we call the others, and invite them to come too? Wouldn't that be a great idea?" Tara asked.

"No. Having you come with me is more than enough people, I don´t need Jared to run around on my workplace destroying everything, including my chance at this job." She told Tara, ending the call before she could say anything.

 **Xx**

"You just had to call the others. Didn't you?"

Malia was currently sitting in Rebekah´s car, once she had arrived at Tara´s house, and pulled up on the side of the road, she was not in the least surprised to see than Tara had gone against her decision, and called the others.

"You know that it wouldn´t be the same without us, besides more people equals more fun," Tara said, not sorry at all.

"Yeah, listen to Tara, this is the first time anything she has said actually made sense," Jared told her.

Malia leaned back against the seat, and looked out the windshield not believing what she was about to do. "Fine, get inside," Malia said, she didn't have time to spare, since she had to be at the pizzeria in twenty minutes, and it was a fifteen-minute-long car ride away.

"I call shotgun!" Jared shouted, barreling towards the door to the passenger door, but sadly Tara had already taken the seat.

"Too late, already taken." Tara said from the passenger seat, shooting Jared a smirk.

"Just take a seat, we have to go now, I don´t want to be late on my first day," Malia said, and started the car again, once everyone had taken a seat, and put on their seat belts.

"Where are we going?" Joey asked, Malia looked in the rear mirror, and saw Joey squished between Monique and Jared, this was the first time he had said anything, since she had arrived to pick them up. To be honest she hadn´t noticed that Joey was there at all.

"You´ll see soon enough." Malia said, and pulled the car back onto the road.

 **Xx**

Malia was pretty sure that the others were beginning to put together the pieces and figure out where they were going, if she were to guess by the looks on their faces, which she got to see for a couple a seconds a time as she would occasionally look in the rear mirror, but it wasn't until they pulled into the parking lot in front of the pizzeria that anybody said anything.

"You work here?" Gwen asked. Malia had been surprised when Jared wasn't the one to comment on it first.

"Yep. You can still go home, if you´ve changed your mind," Malia said turning around in her seat. "But I won't be able to drive you home, so you´ll have to find a way home by yourselves."

"Well…"

"No way! I'm not leaving," Jared interrupted Monique, "…mostly because my parents would give me house-arrest for sneaking out, and take my computer and phone, BUT ALSO because I´m a great friend, and don´t leave my friends behind."

"Bullshit, I would need more hands to be able to count all the times you left one of us behind, because of some stupid reason, ´ _I'm visiting my grandma, ´ ´I´m feeding my turtle, ´ ´I´m playing dress up with my little sister, ´_ my ass. First off, your grandma lives in Hawaii., second, you don´t have a turtle, and third, your sister hates you." Monique said counting with her fingers, for each lie she exposed.

"Guys break it up, and let's get going," Malia said as she turned off the car, and stepped out onto the parking lot, followed by the others.

"This is gonna be so fun." Tara exclaimed cheerfully, and everyone, except Malia who had already walked inside the pizzeria, looked at her as if she was crazy, which she probably was.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading!**

 **What do you think about Malia and her friends? Tell me down below, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Of course you don't have to… It would… just… make me happy… to get some response to the story. I guess…**

 **Well… BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone... It´s been a long time**

 **There's no excuse as to why I haven't updated in so long.**

 **So let's just head into the chapter.**

 **I DON'T OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY´S**

* * *

When Malia stepped foot in the pizzeria, the first thing she noticed was Freddy, Chica and Bonnie who stood on the show stage right across from her.

Their heads lowered down, as if they were asleep, the lights above the three animatronics only shinning enough to light up some of the stage, and the animatronics under them, occasionally flickering every time a fly, would fly into the lights.

She walked further into the room, until she was standing in front of the animatronics. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been so close to them, it felt so surreal standing before them, with their bulky forms casting looming shadows over her.

Malia shivered as a cold feeling washed over her, and decided to move away from the stage and in between the tables, running her right hand over all the tables she passed until she was standing in the middle of the room, surprisingly enough, her fingers were clean when she looked at them.

She had used so much of her time in this restaurant, it had been her home away from home, a place she had loved with all her heart. But then things changed, she changed, and distanced herself from the restaurant, as a way to turn her back on what had happened.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn´t even notice Chris, when he walked into the dining room, phone in hand.

"Malia! You came." Chris said surprised, and put his phone away, as he walked over to her.

"Of course I came, I keep my promises." Malia said with a smile as they hugged.

When the two parted, an awkward silence settled between them, at least that was until Malia decided to speak.

"Hey, Uhm… Chris?" Malia said, her voice wavering slightly. Her hands had found their way to the pockets in her jacket, and were playing around with a bracelet that she had gotten from Lily a long time ago.

"Yeah, what is it?" Chris asked.

"Well… it´s just that, I might have brought some friends." Malia said trying to avoid Chris´s eyes as best as she could, but she ended up failing miserably.

"Malia…-" Chris started.

"I tried to stop them! I told them, that they couldn´t come with me, but they kept insisting." Malia interrupted, before he could finish.

"Where are your friends now?" Chris asked, he didn´t sound angry, but Malia could tell that he wasn´t happy about the situation either.

"They´re –" Malia didn´t have a chance to say anymore before the others came tumbling inside. As they stepped inside, Jared tripped and fell, the others following behind him.

"HI! I´m Tara," Tara said from the top of their small pile. Malia face palmed.

"Guys…" Malia said, from behind her hand.

"Get off of me Monique! You weigh a ton." Jared complained from the bottom of the pile.

"Guys." Malia repeated trying to get the others attention.

"You, little-" Monique started.

"GUYS!" Malia shouted getting everyone's attention.

Everyone except Chris turned their head towards Malia, while Malia continued to stare at the pile before her, and gestured to their pile.

Jared, Joey, and Monique looked at themselves, while Tara stayed perched upon her three friends, completely fine with using them as her chair.

"Tara get off of them." Malia said crossing her arms at her friend. Tara´s brows drew together in confusing.

"Why? I´m sitting quite comfortably, and besides, the others aren´t complaining." Tara said, but it didn´t even take 2 seconds before she fell off of because the others started moving, and hit the floor with a small 'thud'.

"I'm okay!"

As soon as Tara got up on her feet again, Malia helped Joey up, and then Monique pushed herself off of the ground, followed by an annoyed Jared. When Jared got up, he used a couple of seconds to dust himself off, and then pushed Monique, who stood next to him, which just resulted in her pushing him.

"SO... it´s great that you could come MALIA, and yours friends too." Chris said, stopping Jared and Monique before a fight could break out between the two.

"Now, if you and your friends would follow me down to the office, I´ll show you how to use the different things that you´ll find necessary to use." Chris said and walked towards the office through the east hallway, followed by the others.

When they reached the office, the first one to say something was Jared.

"Wow, this place is small."

The office really wasn't that big, the biggest things in the room, would be the desk, which stretched from one wall to the other, and a small swivel chair. The wall in front of the desk was filled with children's drawings, and a poster that showed Freddy, Chica and Bonnie performing on the stage, with the word CELEBRATE written above them.

"Well, the security room is only supposed to be able to house two persons, three persons at most, but it seems like you´re more than two persons tonight." Chris said.

"Sorry about that." Malia mumbled, scratching her neck.

"Let´s not think about that now. Okay, through the night, you´re going to have to watch the cameras." Chris said and picked a tablet up from the desk. "To show the video feeds, just click on the different rooms on the little layout in the corner." He said and demonstrated it by clicking on several different rooms, once he was sure they got it, he turned the tablet off and put it down on the desk again.

"To use the door lights, you just have to press this button." He said and clicked on the white button beside the door opening, as soon as he did so, the button and the corner outside the office lit up. "That goes for both doors."

"And to close the door you push this button." He said and pushed the red button above the button that turned on the door lights, as he clicked the button, the button turned green, and a big door made of metal, came down from above, and sealed them off from the west hallway, when Chris clicked the button again, the door went up, and the button turned red again.

"Sorry, but quick question, why the doors?" Jared asked.

"That´s a good question, ehm... if I recall correctly the doors were installed as a security precaution. If someone were to break into the restaurant, then whoever was working could close the doors, and stay inside the safety of the security room, until the police would come. At least that's what stood in the security section of the manual I found in one of the drawers of my desk." Chris said.

"The intruder could just break the window." Jared fired back, as difficult as he was being, he did have a point, Malia thought.

"They´re bulletproof." Chris said knocking on the window beside the left door. "At least I think so." He said as he pulled his hand back, and cleared his throat.

"So, watch the cams, use the lights, and close the doors if necessary. That should be easy enough." He said, summoning everything up. "So, I'll just leave everything to you, I'll lock the front door when I leave, and then we'll see each other in the morning."

Once he had said that, he and Malia shared a hug, while the others stood awkwardly by the side.

"This is awkward." Jared said out of the blue, earning an elbow in the side by Monique.

Once the two split, Chris said goodbye to the others and left the five alone in the dark room.

"Dibs on the chair!" Jared shouted, earning an elbow in the side, and a glare by everyone in the room.

"Sorry."

Malia took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time, 11:55, she still had some time, looking around the room she noticed that the only things that were placed in there, was the desk and a chair. Probably for the night guard. On the desk stood several small TV´s, but they didn´t seem to work. Next to the TV´s stood a black fan, the big piece of metal had been turned on since they entered the room, and continued to make an annoying sound as the blades spun around the center, and the rest of the desk was filled with paper balls. Else than that there were a poster and a couple of children´s drawings of the animatronics hanging on the walls, and an empty trash bin under the desk.

"I'm bored." Tara exclaimed, and everyone quickly agreed. Finding nothing else to do, she sat down in one of the corners of the room, Monique and Joey saw what she did, and went to sit beside her.

Malia was about to say something when the timer she had put on her phone went off, signaling to everyone that it was 12am.

Monique and Tara looked up when they heard the sound, and pulled themselves off the floor and walked over to Malia and Jared, and joined them in watching the cameras, which left Joey all alone in the corner.

When the others left Joey, he continued to stare at the darkness in the hallway opposite of him, he didn´t even know why he said yes to come, he could have been laying in his bed right now, sleeping.

He couldn´t look away from the darkness, it was so mesmerizing to look at, and he couldn´t stop himself, when he stood up, without making a sound, and left the room, without anyone noticing.

 **xXx**

"We have to do this crap for six hours?" Jared asked.

"Stop being so over dramatic Jared." Monique said once again focusing on the tablet that had found its way into Malia´s hands. "We'll find-" She started before she was cut off when the phone on the desk started ringing.

"Who the hell would call a kids' pizzeria during the night?" Malia asked nobody in particular. The others had frozen when the phone had started ringing, and waited for Malia to pick it up.

"You gonna pick it up or….?" Jared asked. The ringing started to annoy him, making him want to throw the phone against a wall, so that it would never be able to make any more sounds ever again.

Malia reached out towards the phone, but before she could take the phone, it stopped ringing.

" **Hello, hello?** " A voice coming from the phone said.

"Hi!" Tara yelled, pushing Malia out of the way, so that she could stand in front of the black phone.

"Tara!" Malia said, pushing Tara away from the phone so that she could drag the chair and herself over to the desk again.

"What? I was just trying to be nice." Tara said trying to defend herself, as she crossed her arms. The others just shook their heads at their friend.

"It´s a recording, he can´t HEAR you." Jared said, and swept all the paper balls on the desk onto the floor in one fluid motion, before he sat on it, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Way to kill the mood Jared," Tara said, giving Jared a death glare. But the glare went unnoticed by Jared, as he was focused on his phone.

"Not my fault." He stated. Monique and Malia glanced at each other, silently asking each other, which one of them should hit him.

"Could you just be quiet, so that we can listen, to what the guy has to say?" Malia asked, clearly annoyed, Jared and Tara, shut their mouths and looked at the floor. "Thank you." She added.

" **Uh, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night**." The voice said.

"How kind of you Phone Guy." Tara said, smiling at the black phone on the desk. "Seriously? Phone Guy? Couldn´t you come up with anything better than that?" Jared asked.

"Well, he didn't tell me his name, and I have to call him something, so I'm just gonna call him that. If you´re not happy with the name, you can just try to come up with something better yourself" Tara told him.

"For your information, I already have." Jared said looking away from the others.

" **Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about**." The voice continued.

"Yeah ´cause it´s really hard to look at the cameras." Monique said moving closer to Malia.

 **"** **Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?** **"** Phone Guy said.

"Okay." Tara said.

 **"** **Uh let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing you know. Um, `Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life´** **."** Phone Guy said.

"To be honest that sounds pretty good, I don´t know why that other guy was complaining." Malia said.

 **"** **Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced** **."**

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at the phone.

"Well now you know why." Tara said, patting Malia on the back a couple of times, before she swatted Tara's hand away.

 **"** **Blah blah blah.** **"** Phone Guy said.

"Don´t Blah blah me!" Jared yelled at the phone.

"Shut up Jared!" Monique yelled.

"Why?! Don't you think that's at least a _bit_ unsettling?" Jared asked, but Monique didn't answer.

 **"** **Now that might sound bad, I know.** **"** Phone Guy said.

"Yeah!" Jared yelled

 **"** **But there´s really nothing to worry about."** Monique put her hand over Jared´s mouth before he could say one of his many sarcastic comments.

 **"** **Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. if I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I´d probably be a bit irritable at night too.** **"** Phone Guy said.

"I guess I would be too, if that was me." Tara said, as she tilted her head, looking like she was thinking.

 **"** **So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they´re left in some kind of free roaming mode at night.** **"** The four of them looked horrified down at the phone.

"Oh… so that´s why we´re supposed to use the doors." Malia realized, maybe she should have believed that guy.

"Just wait till I tell Chris what the doors are actually supposed to be used for." Jared said.

Quickly remembering, Malia took the tablet, and turned it on, the others watched what she did by looking over her shoulder, after quickly shifting between the different cameras, she found the stage where Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were.

Everyone was in their right places.

Over her shoulder she could hear the others sigh in relief.

 **"** **Uh… something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of `87.** **"**

"The Bite?!"

 **"** **Yeah** **."**

"What Bite!?"

 **"** **I-It´s amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?** **"**

As Monique and Tara stared at the phone, jaws almost down on the floor, and eyes wide open, Jared tried to snatch away the phone, only for Malia to slap his hand when he reached out towards the black piece of technology.

 **"** **Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won´t recognize you as a person.** **"**

"What do you mean by that?!" Jared yelled.

 **"** **They´ll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on.** **"**

"Who the fucking hell programmed these things?!" Guess who said, earning a slap from the three girls. "Language!".

"Ow!"

 **"** **Now since that´s against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they´ll probably try to… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.** **"**

"Take Malia! She´s the one who signed up for the job!" Jared shouted, pointing at Malia, as he looked at the two doors, on either side of the four.

 **"** **Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.** **"**

"I´m never coming back to this place again." Jared said his arms folded across his chest, the others, except Malia, silently agreed.

 **"** **Y-Yeah, they don´t tell you these things when you sign up.** **"**

"I wonder why." Malia said, her voiced laced heavily with sarcasm.

 **"** **But hey, first day should be a breeze. I´ll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.** **"**

"Wait wait wait… do we only have a limited supply of power?" Malia asked the others. "Yes. Yes we do." Monique said looking down at the tablet on the desk.

"Okay, I´ll keep an eye on the tablet. Tara, you control the light at the right door, and Monique you control the door. Jared, you control the light on the right side, and Joey-" Malia said, pointing at each person, when she appointed their roles, but when she got to Joey, she saw that he wasn´t in the corner anymore.

"Guys? WHERE IS JOEY?" Malia asked, looking at her friends in panic.

"How should we know, we were standing beside you the entire time. Besides he´s probably just gone to the bathroom, you know he has problems controlling his bladder. He'll probably be back any minute now, there´s no need to worry." Jared said.

"What part of; animatronics walking around, and killing people, didn´t you get?" Monique asked, slapping Jared. "Someone needs to get him back before the animatronics get him." As she said that, everybody looked at Malia.

"Fine! I´ll go get him, he's my responsibility anyway." Malia said as she took out her phone to look at what time it was.

"Exactly."

"Shut it Jared!" Everybody yelled.

"If I´m not back in 20 minutes with or without Joey, don´t worry, just keep concentrating on the cameras, and on keeping the animatronics out." Malia said.

"Monique-"Malia said, making eye contact with her, -"you´re in charge of the tablet, and try to make sure that Jared and Tara don´t use up all the power." Malia said, taking a quick glance at the two others in the room, when she mentioned them.

"Hey! Who says that Monique won´t use up all the power?" Jared said, crossing his arms.

"Have you meet yourself?" Malia asked, and cut Jared off when she saw he was about to say something, -"don´t answer that."

She turned around and walked out of the security room. "Good luck!" Tara yelled after her, not seeming concerned at all. "And stay safe!" Monique added.

 **xXx**

As soon as Malia stepped outside of the security room, she turned on the flashlight on her phone, she had underestimated how little light there actually were in the hall, it was almost completely dark, except for the brief flickering of a light at the end of the hallway.

She shone the flashlight around the hall, until she caught sight of something on the wall. It was pictures, or well drawings, much like the ones in the office, except there were one animatronic which she had spotted on several drawings, that she didn't remember having seen at the pizzeria before or in the drawings in the office.

Something which looked completely like Freddy, but it had a golden yellow color.

But that wasn't what made her shiver, when it suddenly felt like the rooms´ temperature dropped.

All of the animatronics' eyes were black, or missing, every single drawing, showed the characters, but with hollow black empty spaces instead of the colored glass balls, which used to be there.

Malia shook her head and continued walking down the hall, trying to take her mind off of the disturbing drawings. She didn't have to walk that long before she entered the dining area.

The moment she entered the room, she got the feeling that something was wrong, and when she looked at the stage, it was confirmed.

Where there were supposed to be three animatronics, only Freddy and Chica stood.

"Crap," Malia said under her breath, were the others going to start moving to? How the hell would she then be able to find Joey, and bring him back to the security room, when she would be surrounded.

The feeling of being watched, brought her out of her thoughts. She looked around the room, in search of whom was watching her, but she didn't see anyone. Wait… could Freddy and Chica still see her even though they weren't moving yet.

The sudden sound of heavy footsteps, shocked Malia and she accidentally dropped her phone, which now laid on the floor screen down, which meant that the flashlight now lit up the ceiling. Anyhow she didn´t think much of this as she dropped to the floor, and scrambled under the nearest table for cover.

She looked around the room, her eyes stopping on the door to, what she could only assume was backstage, slowly opening, she moved further back, and watched as Bonnie walked out of the room.

The way he moved, his movement looked way to fluent, as if he wasn't a 7-foot-tall mechanical bunny, but made of flesh and bone, just like her.

The LED´s in his eyes showed his pink eyes clear as day, they were strong enough, that they would blind her, if she looked at them for too long, but apparently not strong enough to light any of his surroundings up, not that it mattered that much with her phone practically lighting the whole room up.

"This is so gross," Malia said, as she tried to maneuver her hands, knees, and feet around big lumps of old forgotten pizza, which were stuck on the carpeted floor. "Don´t anyone ever clean under the tables?" She was sure that if a health inspector ever came to Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza, and looked under the tables, they would be closed for life.

She couldn´t help herself, but crawl further back when Bonnie´s feet came into view a couple of meters in front of her, neither could she stop the small yelp which escaped her mouth, when her head hit the table, or the pain which came after.

She clammed her mouth shut, and didn´t move an inch, as Bonnie began moving towards the table she was hiding underneath, eventually getting so close, that her phone shone right up onto his body, making all of the stains on his fur stand out even more than before.

*Crunch*

And the light went out.

It was completely dark now, except for the light coming from Bonnie´s eyes, he had stepped on her phone, it was probably laying on the carpeted floor now, separated into several tiny little pieces, which not even a specialist would be able to fix, and she wouldn´t be able to explain to Rebekah.

Her phone was now just another thing on the list of trash which had been dumped onto the floor.

She knew she shouldn´t, but she couldn´t stop herself from picturing it being her who was being crushed under Bonnie´s feet, which just scared her further of the characters, that she had once pictured as her best friends, and family.

How had they had turned into, this. She didn´t even know if she wanted to know, as it would probably only break her heart even more than it already was.

The memory of her holding her 7th birthday here was still new, and it had been the best birthday she had ever held, even though she had held practically all of her birthdays at the restaurant. It had been one of the most treasurable memories that she held, and had been one of the last times where she´d been truly happy.

She was so lost in thought that she didn´t even realize that Bonnie had left, or that there were tears streaming down her cheeks, after drying her cheeks with her shirt, she crawled out from under the table again, and continued on her quest to find Joey.

Her first stop was the restroom, since he´d most likely just gone to the bathroom, because of his tiny bladder, and hid inside one of the stalls, when he´d heard Bonnie walk around.

"Joey?" Malia whispered, she wasn´t sure if Bonnie would be able to hear her if she talked to loud, and didn´t want to risk speaking to loudly.

But when nobody responded, she became concerned and moved further into the room, leaving the door open by a couple of inches behind her.

She checked each stall, but he wasn´t in any of them.

"Where the heck could he have gone then?" She muttered to herself, thinking of the other possible places he could be.

"The only other places he could be is, the parts and service room, and the kitchen, cause there´s no way that he would have gone to Pirate´s Cove." She said turning back to the door, catching a brief glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She turned back to the mirror, and walked closer.

"I look like an emotional mess." She said dragging her index fingers under her eyes, trying to remove some of black mascara smears from under her eyes, but it didn´t seem to help at all, since it just smeared the black mess out even more, and her red eyes showed what she had done, just moments before.

She took some of the paper beside her at wet it under the tap, before rubbing it under her eyes, when she was done, the black was gone, but it still looked like she had cried.

"Pull yourself together damnit." She told herself, and bit her lip, when she looked down into the wash.

She took a deep breath.

"Unto the kitchen it is." She said, pushed herself away from the sink, ´cause there were no way in hell, that she would be able to cross the entire dining area without being caught by one of them. She checked one last time in the mirror, and left for the kitchen.

* * *

 **So that was another chapter, I was debating with myself if I should make it longer, but I thought it would just make it boring, so I decided to stop it here.**

 **Remember, it´s always nice to comment. The people who write and publish stories, really likes when people comment on the story, not to pressure you into doing anything.**

 **Anyway.**

 **BYE!**


End file.
